


All The Satellites In Your Atmosphere

by deandratb



Series: Uncharted Skies [4]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Prompted drabble, mid-series.





	All The Satellites In Your Atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broken_hearted_bard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/gifts).



"You need to be more careful."

Mal rolled his eyes, saying nothing as Simon stitched him up. This was an old argument, one that always ended the same way.

Simon finished up with the needle, carefully running his fingers over Mal's skin, above the shoulder wound. "I'm serious, Mal. You have to think about the rest of us. What happens to you matters...you're not alone anymore."

That was the hard part. Maybe he didn't want to worry about everybody else. Maybe he liked being selfish. 

It was easier.

But Simon was watching him, with those stormy eyes.

"I'll try."

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from "Stars & Satellites" by Minnie Driver.


End file.
